In U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,429 corresponding to EP-A-0,006,713 there are described a number of benzeneacetamides and thioamides being useful as intermediates in the preparation of phytopharmaceutical compounds. Unexpectedly, it has now been found that some of these intermediates effectively inhibit the replication of HIV and consequently may be useful for the treatment of individuals infected by HIV. Moreover, closely related, but hitherto undisclosed compounds were found to inhibit the replication of the retrovirus even better.
Further, in GB-A-1,423,430 there are disclosed benzenethioacetamide compounds, more specifically .alpha.-(phenylamino)-3,4-dimethoxybenzenethioacetamide, said compounds having anti-secretory activity.
In Archives Internationales de Pharmacodynamie et de Therapie, 1966, 164(2), 321-330 there are disclosed alkoxybenzene acetamide derivatives, in particular .alpha.-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)amino]-N-propylbenzeneacetamide, said compounds having analgesic properties.